homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. Hess
Mrs. Hess is Alex´s neighbor in Home Alone 3, and is considered the deuteragonist of the film. She is portrayed by Marian Seldes. She is initially shown to be a very grouchy and unfriendly person, but this changes after Alex saves her life. Biography ''Home Alone 3'' At the beginning of Home Alone 3, she is returning home to Chicago after a trip to San Francisco. At the airport, her luggage gets mixed up with a group of criminals who are working for a North Korean terrorist organization. The loaf of sour-dough bread that Mrs. Hess bought on her trip is replaced by a toy car containing a top secret computer chip. When she returns home, she gives the car to Alex as a reward for shoveling snow from her driveway. Later on in the movie, the four criminals track the chip to Chicago and decide to search every home in Alex's neighborhood to find it. They eventually find out that Alex has it (and that Mrs. Hess gave it to him), and start chasing after him. In order to keep Mrs. Hess from interfering with their plans (and as a punishment for taking their chip at the airport), Alice and Mr. Beaupre trick Mrs. Hess. They tell her that they are a couple that has just moved into the neighborhood, and are waiting for a package to be delivered to their house. They tell her that the driver got confused, took the package to Mrs Hess' house, and left it in her garage when nobody answered the door. Mr. Beaupre leaves, but Alice and Mrs. Hess go into the garage. Alice closes the garage door when Mrs. Hess is not looking, and then gags her and ties her to a chair with duct tape. Alice then leaves Mrs. Hess in the garage with the back door open so that she will freeze to death. Later on, after Alex escapes from the criminals, he runs into Mrs Hess' garage and sees her taped to the chair. He unties her and puts his jacket on her to keep her warm. He then helps her get into her house and offers to make her a bowl of soup. Mrs. Hess acts more friendly toward Alex because of this. She also admits that he is a very sweet young man and that she never took the time to get to know him. At the end of the film, when Alex asks her if she had gotten the chicken pox once, Mrs. Hess thinks for a bit, and then answers, "I had the chicken pox... when Herbert Hoover was in the White House", and then smiles along with Alex, while Agent Stuckey and others laugh. When Stan's parrot and Alex's mouse Doris appear, playing with the toy car Mrs. Hess had given him, Mrs. Hess laughs in amusement, along with Molly and Stan. Trivia *She plays a sort of similar role to Old Man Marley and the Pigeon Lady. However, the only difference is that she is actually antagonistic towards Alex Pruitt, whereas the previous two only unintentionally scared Kevin McCallister until he got to know what they were really like. **Also, unlike the previous two characters, she doesn't end up saving Alex's life; instead, Alex saves her from the main antagonist. *Her first name isn't given. *She is widowed, which could be likely because of her living by herself; however, she does mention once that she is retired, meaning that she had probably held a job for a number of years until she quit. *Mrs. Hess drives a 1984 Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Wives